Add.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${4}$ ${2}$ $.$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $4$ $.$ ${2}$ ${7}$ Because ${42}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and two $0$ 's behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $4$ ${2}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $+$ ${4}$ $.$ ${2}$ $7$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $6$ $.$ $2$ $7$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({42} + {4}) + {0.27}\\\\ &=46 + {0.27}\\\\ &=46.27 \end{aligned}$ $46.27 = 42 + 4.27$